


Noise

by CloudNineKitty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, car blowjob, get sucked ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty
Summary: Noctis blows Ignis in the Regalia. That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell, I've been gone how long? And I show up with an Ignoct PWP and no other explanation? That's right.
> 
> I'm actually super big into Promptio/Glompto, but idk, this was finished first. Enjoy.

"Hmmm…" Ignis's voice rumbled an octave deeper than usual. Gloved fingers pressed thin framed glasses up the bridge of his long, Nordic nose as the suction let up enough for him to gather himself.

This was ridiculous. How had the prince, the man he had sworn to protect and advise for all his days, convinced him to sneak out to the Regalia in the middle of a humid night, away from the snoring forms of Prompto and Gladiolus? Where had he gone wrong?

It certainly hadn’t been a spur of the moment thing, the energy had been there since morning - Ignis had felt it poking him in the back, but it had been too risky with their companions right outside the tent, washing their faces and brushing their teeth. The matter had to go unheeded for the day, despite Noctis’s protests. They were grown men, they could stand to wait.

Apparently, not for an entire day.   
  
Slate blue eyes peered up at Ignis as reddened lips dragged along his hard flesh, then gave a wet, suckling kiss the the head. Ignis pressed the back of his right hand to his mouth. Damn, Noct knew exactly what he liked by now - he wouldn’t last under this.

Noctis was a sin in flesh. He batted dark lashes with a rare sultry look - he was in a mood tonight - and tilted his head so Ignis could see himself prodding through the young man’s flushed cheek. Impeccable.   
  
Eyelids slipped shut, the teasing came to an abrupt halt, and Ignis found himself gripping the top of the backrest, gloves giving him a solid hold. “Noct…”

_ Glurgh, sluhrp, slcck _ \--

Noctis stilled with his nose buried in honey brown curls, frown ever apparent even with a cock jammed down his throat. What was the cause for pause-- oh, of course.

Ignis relented. “Your Majesty…”

Noctis returned to bobbing his head eagerly once more, and Ignis sighed in a mild embarrassment, ears burning pink (the taboo was enough to make him want the earth to swallow him whole). The svelte young man was always full of surprises, his pining and aloof attitude similar to the waning and waxing of the moon. Though when he did indeed want, he received with little protest.

A tongue suctioned itself to the underside of Ignis’s length, the texture of tastebuds gliding against him enough to steal the oxygen from his lungs. The sucking continued, teeth keeping to themselves, even when the prince turned desperate. Lewd sounds filled the car as Noctis defied his gag reflex, Ignis hitting the back of his throat so many times he lost count before his balls tightened and he-

“N-Noct!” Ignis choked when fingers circled the base of his cock in an iron grip.

The swift and dire pace from before shifted with a mere devilish gleam in blue eyes. Ignis throbbed against that tongue, pulse jumping each time it swiped against his leaking slit before digging in. Lips massaged the glans, bottom row teeth grated over the frenulum. Ignis was sweating up a storm at the staggering torture, unable to catch his breath.

“P-please, Your Higness!” Ignis threw his head back, then forward, burying his chin into his clavicle. Noctis had never toyed with him this way before...what had gotten into the young man?

Thin, pale fingers released him, sliding down Ignis’s sac and groin. Seconds of stimulation to the head was all it took before his entire body stiffened in a harrowing release that lasted far too long and left him far too empty.

His panting was the only sound left in the Regalia, strangely much louder to him than all the noises Noct’s throat had been making before. He sighed and sagged against the back seat, thighs spreading wider as his limp cock slipped from wet, swollen lips. Noctis wiped his mouth on the collar of his t-shirt, much to Ignis chagrin. It was a dark shirt, the stain would be obvious, and now he was going to have to wash it and leave it up to dry before morning.

“Noct,” he began, but quieted when the dark-haired man lay his head on Ignis’s thigh.

“Let’s stay like this. Just for a while.” Noctis said, the last couple of words distorted by a yawn.

Ignis watched lashes flutter shut, and he heaved yet another sigh. He stroked the man’s hair for several minutes before it occured to him that Noctis was actually dozing off, and Ignis was stuck sitting there with his manhood out, and spit and cum drying on it.

How had he been talked into this again?

But one look at his liege answered that question without any words needed.


End file.
